


Xiuyeol

by xiubeans



Series: XOXO (Xiuharem) [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok's seen lots of people preform, but none of them has made him want to kiss them so badly except for Chanyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xiuyeol

Saturday nights at the local bar Minseok works at is filled with the sound of music. Be it pop, rock, or even classical, the bar is always lively with people clapping and singing along.

"I heard that some guy who's a regular at this bar is playing tonight," Minseok overhears a girl say to another girl with brightest yellow hair possible. "He's gonna sing and play a guitar."

"Doesn't sound like anything special," the blonde girl says with an indifferent sniff and knocks back a shot of whiskey. Minseok isn't as interested as anybody else in the bar, so he goes about finishing up orders and polishing shot glasses. However, when he actually sees the guy come up on the stage with a huge smile, his curiosity was piqued. Something about him left an impression on Minseok, but he wasn't sure what. All he knew was that this guy was attractive as hell, with his broad chest and shoulders and the way he handled his acoustic guitar with the utmost care which made his muscles flex.

The guy introduces himself as Chanyeol to the crowd and says that he would play a song or two on his guitar. He makes a couple jokes, most likely to ease his nerves, then sits on a tall barstool and adjusts his guitar.

"He's pretty good," the first girl from earlier comments. Chanyeol strums out the notes and sings the first verse of a song called Don't Go. Minseok hasn't heard of this song before. Might be indie or something, but it sounds pleasant with his soft yet deep voice.

"I guess," the other female mumbles. "At least he isn't singing any high notes. This place isn't a damn karaoke bar." She examines her empty shot glass and beckons Minseok over for another drink.

The first song ends all too soon for Minseok's liking, but Chanyeol transitions into his next and final song. It was one of the more popular ones that idols and people alike sang to. And, to Minseok's surprise, Chanyeol even rapped, and he was quite good at it too. He found himself tapping along to the beat, savoring each second of the song and Chanyeol's voice.

"Thank you for giving me your attention," Chanyeol says with a beaming smile just as the music stops. He hops off the stool and climbs down the steps to the stage, disappearing from the lights trained on the platform. Minseok thought that was the end of an interesting night and focuses his attention back to his customers.

"Hey." Minseok looks up from cleaning a small glass cup and sees the man on the stage. "Can I get two beers?" Without a word, Minseok places two cold bottles of soju on the smooth black counter. Chanyeol pops one open and nudges the other to Minseok. Instantly, he gets what the man was trying to hint at.

"You do know I work here," Minseok says with a light chuckle. "I don't need people buying me drinks."

"I'm trying to get your phone number," Chanyeol grumbles. "I thought that's what people do at bars. Buy another person a drink. Maybe I've been out of the dating game for too long." He props a hand under his chin and sighs.

"No, people do that," Minseok says. He takes the bottle of soju and puts it back on the shelf behind him. "But if you wanted my number all you have to do is ask."

Chanyeol sits up, interest perked. "Well, can I have your number?"

And just like that, Minseok has a date with Chanyeol next Saturday.


End file.
